hypotheticaltornadoesfandomcom-20200214-history
2019 Spiro, Oklahoma Tornado
|type = EF5 tornado|image location = 2013-ben-kansas-tor-4.jpg|image caption = The Spiro, Oklahoma EF5 near peak strength.|date = May 3, 2019|times = 1720-1947|touchdown = 7:20 PM CDT|winds = 210 mph (338 km/h)|injuries = 561|fatalities = 94|damage = $3.46 billion (2019 USD)|areas = Areas surrounding Spiro, Oklahoma|tornado season = Tornadoes of 2019 (Hitman) Tornado Outbreak of May 3, 2019}}The '''2019 Spiro, Oklahoma Tornado '''was a violent and catastrophic, EF5-rated tornado that struck Spiro, Oklahoma and surrounding areas. Along it's long damage path, 94 people died, along with $3.46 billion (2019 USD) in damages. Subject to controversy, some engineers believe that most homes that were swept away were poorly-built. On the morning of May 3, a violent tornado outbreak was evident after a low pressure system with a strong jet stream was in motion for violent tornadoes. Dozens of tornadoes would touch down over a span of a few hours on May 3. After a supercell formed around 3:30 PM CDT, multiple weak tornadoes touched down before multiple violent tornadoes touched down. At 7:20 PM CDT, the funnel cloud that would produce the EF5 touched down. Intensifying quickly into an EF2 stovepipe, 2 were killed at after a mobile home was completely swept away. Become even more aggressive, the now EF4 caused 4 more deaths at 2 houses that were completely swept away. EF5-rated damage occurred at the Great Escape Mystery Rooms where 88 people were killed along with 527 injuries as the whole complex was destroyed. Now beginning to weaken, the EF4 injured 34 at another grocery store. Multiple farms were destroyed at EF3 intensity, but no one was killed. At 8:43 PM CDT, 3 separate tornadoes were on the ground, all causing EF1 damage. After the 3 satellites dissipated, the tornado further weakened to an EF0 before dissipating at 9:47 PM CDT. Aftermath Because of many violent and destructive tornadoes, governor Kevin Stitt declared a state of emergency and requested to President Trump for federal aid which he approved of the following day. After killing 94, injuring 561, and causing over $3.46 billion in damage, the Spiro EF5 cemented itself as one of the most destructive tornadoes in Oklahoma state history. The damage path was around 96.7 mile path, along with a peak width of 1 mile. Controversy On May 4, the National Weather Service (NWS) sent teams to survey the damage. At first a high-end EF4 rating was applied with 190 mph winds. Then on May 7, the final rating was an EF5 with 210 mph winds. The National Weather Service's main office in Norman concluded based on observation, it was clear to the surveyors that the Spiro EF5 caused EF5 damage at the Great Escape Mystery Rooms. Many engineers dispute this stating that while the foundation was anchor bolted there was at least 4 anchor bolts missing from the foundation. In addition, the National Weather Service stated that because of many cars being thrown over 3 miles and them being found mangled beyond recognition, that an EF5 rating was needed because of this as well. Gallery Calumet, OK EF5.jpg|The EF5 tracking towards Spiro. 220px-Philadelphia,_MS_ground_scouring.jpg|Severe ground scouring in Spiro. Elreno2011.png|EF5 damage to an oil rig near Spiro. Category:Violent Tornadoes Category:Catastrophic Tornadoes Category:Costly Tornadoes Category:Deadly Tornadoes Category:Tornadoes of 2019 Category:Tornadoes of 2019 (Hitman) Category:F5/EF5 Tornadoes Category:Oklahoma Tornadoes